Series 7
The Seventh Series of rebooted Doctor Who were ordered by the controller of BBC1 in Autumn 2011. Series 7 started 1 September 2012 and was split into two parts, with the final part airing from the 30th March to the 18th April. The episodes in the series were marketed as the 'blockbuster of the week', each episode in the series was standalone.The series focused on Amy and Rorys departure and the mystrey of Clara Oswald. Part One was recieved well by critics, The first and last episodes were acclaimed by critics for the darker tone and Amy and Rory's deparure which was thought to be the stongest yet. While in Part Two, the introduction of new companion Clara was accepted by fans, many thought that the impossible girl storyline didn't allow her to grown in the role like Rose or Amy. The series won "Best Drama Series" and "Best Actor" for Matt Smith at the NTA in January 2014. Main Cast *Matt Smith - The Eleventh Doctor (15/15) *Jenna Coleman - Clara Oswald/Splinters (10/15) *Karen Gillan - Amy Pond (6/15) *Arthur Darvill - Rory Williams (6/15) Recurring Cast * Alex Kingston - River Song (2/15) * Neve McIntosh - Madame Vastra (3/15) * Catrin Stewart - Jenny (3/15) * Richard E Grant - The Great Intelligence (3/15) Crew * Executive Producer(s) - Caroline Skinner, Steven Moffat * Producer(s) - Marcus Wilson, Denise Paul * Writers - Steven Moffat, Toby Whithouse, Mark Gatiss, Chris Chibnall, Neil Cross, Steve Thompson, * Directors - Saul Metzstein, Farren Blackburn, Mat King, Stephen Wolfenden, Jamie Payne, Douglas Mackinnon, Colm McCarthy * Composer - Murray Gold Episode List - Series 7 (2011-2013) Also refered to as Season 33, it marked the last apperances of Amy and Rory Williams as regulars, played by Karen Gillan and Arthur Darvill. It was the last full series for the Eleventh Doctor, played by Matt Smith and it introduced Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald. Production Reception Trivia 2013 Specials After the seventh series end eariler in the year two specials followed. The 50th Anniversary Special " The Day of the Doctor" and the 2013 Christmas Special "The Time of the Doctor". The Christmas Special marks Matt Smith's departure from the series, the shows 800th episode. Main Cast *Matt Smith as The Eleventh Doctor (2/2) *Jenna Louise Coleman as Clara Oswald (2/2) Guest Cast *David Tennant as The Tenth Doctor *John Hurt as The War Doctor *Bille Piper as The Moment *Jemma Redgrave as Kate Steward *Jonna Page as Queen Elizabeth I *Ingrid Oliver as Osgood *Orla Brady as Tasha Lem *Jack Hollington as Barnable *James Buller as Dave Oswald *Shelia Reid as Clara's Grandmother *Nicholas Briggs – Voice of the Cybermen/Daleks *Peter Capaldi as The Twelfth Doctor Crew *Executive producer(s) - Steven Moffat, Brian Minchin, Faith Penhale *Producer - Marcus Wilson *Writer - Steven Moffat *Directors - Nick Hurran, Jamie Pagne *Composer - Murray Gold Episode List - 2013 Specials After the Seventh Series end in May, 2 further episodes were produced. One of these were to celebrate 50 years of the show and the second, a christmas special, was the Eleventh Doctor's swansong. These are the last episodes to feature Matt Smith and the first apperances of Peter Capaldi as the 12th Doctor. Production The 50th anniversary special is planned to be broadcast in 3D which was announced on the 11th February. Following Caroline Skinner's departure, BBC Wales' Head of Drama Faith Penhale served as Executive Producer with Moffat for the anniversary special. Brian Minchin who previously was a script editor in series 5 took over the role for the Christmas Special and Series 8 . Showrunner Steven Moffat began writing the script for the 50th Anniversary special in late 2012, announcing that as a security precaution, he had not produced any copies and he was keeping it on his computer until it was needed. Filming of the 50th Anniversary special began in April. David Tennant and Joanna Page were spotted at a location outside Neath in South Wales. On the 9th April filming took place involving Matt Smith and Jenna-Louise Coleman in Trafalgar Square in London. The filming wrapped in May. On the 1st of June 2013 it was announced by the BBC that Matt Smith would depart as the Eleventh Doctor in the 2013 Christmas Special which would begin filming in September. On the 1st August it was leaked that the new Doctor would be revealed on the 4th August during a Doctor Who Live event entitled Doctor Who Live: The Next Doctor infront of a live audience. To keep it a secret the program which would air on BBC One it was codenamed Whodini. On the 4th August 2013 it was announced that Peter Capaldi was the next Doctor. Production on the 2013 Christmas Special began on 8th September after Matt Smith finished working on "How to Catch a Monster". It finished shooting in October. Viewing Figures * does not include special episodes 2013 Specials Viewing Figures Category:Series 7 Category:The Crimson Horror Category:The Name of the Doctor Category:The Doctor, The Widow and The Wardrobe (2012 Christmas Special) Category:Asylum of the Daleks Category:Dinosaurs on a Spaceship Category:A Town Called Mercy Category:The Power of Three Category:The Angels Take Manhattan Category:The Snowmen (2013 Christmas Special) Category:The Bells of St John Category:The Rings of Akhaten Category:Cold War Category:Hide Category:The Journey to the Centre of the Tardis Category:Nightmare in Silver Category:Amy Pond Category:Rory Williams Category:Clara Oswald Category:Doctor Who The New Series